All Good Things
by FainOG
Summary: Set in the world of DragonballZ, this is intended to be a kind of epic story involving a Changeling named Fain. His life is thrown awry when a Demon attacks his home Galaxy and imprisons him in a capsule for 500 years. Reviews would be soooo appreciated.


Being A Kirith

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer/AN: This story is set in the world created by Akira Toriyama for his Anime, Dragonball and DragonballZ of which I do not own. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so read and review for the love of god. I need real input though so don't kiss my ass. I'll write some humor and other genres when I finish with this story. 

  
  


The characters in this story are all original creations (not all mine). At the end of the story I will cite characters that were not my invention. I first played out this story on a DBZ RPG, and now I am writing it down. Many of the characters I will mention, I cannot go into detail with as they have a very long history (so almost all of them are important). They were all characters in the RPG. Visit Dragonball: Fighter's Circle (http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/fc/) If you wanna learn about any of the characters. Ideas and wishes are appreciated. I've talked enough... time to write! P. S. If you didn't know, a Changeling is supposed to be one of Furiza's race.

  
  
  
  


Prologue

  
  


'Tell me a story!'

'Hush Zora!' Exclaimed the female Changeling's brother, sounding embarrassed.

'Excuse me?' Came the indignant, heavily accented voice of their master.

'You should leave Sensei Soloquist alone...'

The young boy was cut off by the rolling tones of the Sensei. 'It is quite alright I assure you. Now what kind of story would you like dear child?'

'Tell me a story with... with heros, and magic, and battles, and armies, and evil, and...' The girl's voice became more and more exuberant and loud as she spoke, until she was interrupted by her brother.

'Tell us a true story Master Soloquist.'

The Younglings' cloaked master sat back in his chair, obscuring his face behind the shadow of a drape. He seemed to be thinking, considering. The room was open and relatively bright. Sun-filled windows without panes encircled them. The marble of the floor and the columns were elaborately worked and decorated. The Changeling children were small, maybe two feet each. Both had a pale blue tint to their smooth skin. Their tails were short and stubby, dull at the tip, giving them an awkward, ill-proportioned look.

The adult sat forward again.

'Very well. I will tell you a story. A true story. However, it will be difficult in the telling as all good stories are. You see, it deals with the planet Earth -most likely you have never heard of it- and anything to do with Earth is always complicated. There are stories woven within plots woven within pasts within lives. But here we go...'

The Youngling's sat forward, giving their avid and complete attention. They sat upon the steps leading to the dais that the Sensei's covered chair sat on. 

'To tell this story, one must undoubtedly start before the beginning. It was over one-thousand of our years ago. A demon, naming itself Shelob came to the greatest nation of the greatest galaxy. The people of that nation lived and died peacefully under the protection of a noble caste of Changelings, the Warriors of Ungol. Shelob came at the peak of that nation's civilization. It fought it's way quickly and chaotically to the hub of that galaxy, the very capitol planet of that greatest nation. 

'The King and Lord Denethor sent his most able Warriors to defend against the monster. Among them was Fain, Denethor's son and Prince over all of Ungol. Fain was the greatest and most dedicated of the Warrior's. The Ma-jin laid the capitol planet to waste. And as they fell before the surprise attack, Fain appeared. In his rage he led Ithilian and Teelin, two great Changeling warriors, into the furious bout. But here, Fain, Prince of Ungol, met his match. For in the final throes of battle, as the beast was thought defeated, Shelob unleashed a powerful wizard's spell, locking the hero away for all time. The tale ended, the story was laid to rest as Ungol's last hope sped off, sleeping in a deep coma, into the void between the stars.

'But you see, the land was saved. Not long after the Prince's disappearance, there appeared a band of powerful wizards. They hailed from a dark and distant galaxy called Cirith Duun. The wizards had tracked the Ma-jin from their home-galaxy to Ungol. When they found him, they bound him in a powerful Magical spell, forever.

By now the young ones were wide-eyed, open-mouthed, and completely enthralled in what promised to be a wonderful tale.

'You should know, my Younglings, that this place, our galaxy was once known as Cirith Ungol. Our planet, Gorgoroth, was the capitol of that nation. Yes, the story started and... perhaps, will end here.'

  
  


Earth

  
  


'Well now it is time for you to hear the real story. Let me see. It obviously begins on Earth. Nearly five hundred years after Fain of Gorgoroth was defeated. His jail, a magically sealed Ungolian vessel, Fain came into the distant galaxy that held Earth. For reasons we cannot explain to this day, he crash landed, there on the far away blue planet...'

  
  


The first sensation Fain felt was that of pain. Then there was a deafening explosion. Finally, his eyes opened and sight came back. And all there was, was blinding white light. Then silence and dark. It took only a moment for the Warrior to become aware of his surroundings again. He opened his eyes and observed the new, disorientating situation. Sparks showered him from all directions. The walls were close, and he was held tightly in place by some strange material that cris-crossed his body all over. One side of his enclosure seemed to be melted outward, through this he could see black smoke billowing into the air, obscuring his view so that he could not tell if it was day, or night, or where he was.

Then, it all came back to him. Fain was suddenly assaulted with the memory of what was to him the last moments of his life. Rage boiled in him, coming forth in a great yell. As he did this, his anger manifested in a burst of Ki. The enclosure and bindings flew from his body in all directions, showering him with sparks and shrapnel. He was in the air instantly, rocketing through the smoke cloud to where he could see about him.

It was day, bright and blue. He was no longer on Gorgoroth. The smoke came from a damaged Ungolian vessel that was now half buried in a horrendous crater. Fain roared again as the images of the Demon flashed in his head. 'SHELOB!' He screamed. What had happened? Where was he? When was he? Why? How? He was flooded with questions, his mind darted about in near panic and confusion.

And then everything went black. The Changeling warrior plummeted to the ground unconscious from the exertion and shock When he awoke, the smoke had died down and he was calm. Fain stood, vision clearing slowly, and surveyed the wreckage. It was now obvious to him that the Demon had used a form of Magic that Fain could not defend against. He felt weak and not in entire control of his body, plus he was still slightly disoriented. 

He sensed the life energies, or Ki's of the Earth all at once. They flooded his mind suddenly and powerfully. This planet was full of life. Above all of this, above the general sense of life that he felt, was something else. Something familiar. Strong, distinct Ki signatures. There seemed to be many of them, of varying power... and all in one place. Normally, this would have been unimpressive to Fain, yet he sensed something was wrong. He was compelled to seek these energies out. And this he did.

Strangers

  
  


From the wreckage, Fain took flight. He rose above the remaining smoke and the trees of the valley he had been in and headed straight for the gathered Powers. Passing over the forests and lakes the Changeling marveled at the beauty of the planet and how it reminded him of home -as he was coming to realize that this was most definitely not his home. Soon he left the forest behind and was over a short chain of mountains. Using his Ki, he could travel extremely fast, and the many miles between him and his destination could be traversed in mere minutes.

By now Fain had gotten a grip on his situation. As a Warrior of Ungol and the Prince of Cirith Ungol, he was highly trained in survival and coping. He could prioritize what he had to worry about; right now it was the high level of Ki he sensed gathered together, then he could work on where and when he was. But always in his mind was Shelob. The Demon was doubtless behind the energies he headed for, but none were nearly strong enough to be the creature himself.

Now Fain came to an end of the mountain range. He flew over the peak swiftly and stopped himself at the base of one of the rocky slopes. There, spread before him was a grassy valley, filled with the sounds of battle. He dashed swiftly to a vantage, slightly raised above the scene, where he could watch. There was a large vessel wedged between trees and boulders at the far, northern side of the vale. Above it shimmered a barrier of some sort of energy, Fain was sure it was strong enough to block all of the Warrior's assembled, bar himself. 

To his right, at the rim of trees, stood several non-combatants, they seemed to be waiting and watching just as he was. And what they watched was a small scale battle. Several large creatures with curling horns, over-size muscles, and blue-tinted skin were clashing with several other natives of various races. The watchers however, were who Fain was interested now. He sized them up quickly: a Human-jin -Humans were a rare race to encounter in Ungol, yet he had met one once- , a Saiya-jin, and to his relief, a Changeling-jin. 

  
  


Greetings

  
  


Fain approached silently from behind, keeping himself hidden in the foliage. Before he had gone ten yards the Human turned and stared directly at the outcropping of trees he hid behind. 

'And who are you?' Said the man.

Fain was startled that the Human had sensed his approach, he could keep his Ki hidden from most. So why had this man caught him? Emerging from the trees, Fain stood to his full height of seven feet and pressed a fist to his chest.

'Isharla Nazuril!' He said.

  
  


'You are familiar with the story of Nazuril, my younglings?' The two Changeling children shook their heads 'no' in unison. 'Unfortunately, I cannot tell the full of this story without teaching you of Nazuril. But that will come later. For now, know that Nazuril was a great Warrior of Ungol's past. He saved us from a most horrible death. The greating "Isharla Nazuril" means, in the old tongue, Destiny for Nazuril. It is and was a symbol of peace and prosperity, at the same time as being a friendly and formal greeting. Now where was I? Ah yes...'

  
  


'I am Fain of Gorgoroth, son of Denethor, Prince of Cirith Ungol. I require your assistance, and it seems you require mine.'

Fain, at this point, did not realize that he was not in his Galaxy and no one he met on Earth would recognize him. The Human, who Fain later discovered was in fact an Android, went by the title, Number 26. He was of average Human height, with dark brown, greasy tresses of hair that hung askew over his expressionless face. His gray eyes combined with his loose black Gi made him seem a very dark and brooding character.

'Well. Whoever the heck you say you are, hi. I'm #26.' Fain noticed that the others were just becoming aware of his presence. 'Are you here to fight Dartmafol?'

'I am not sure who this Dartmafol is, but I do not even know where here is.'

'Dartmafol's that big brawny blue guy wither dark horns. The one over there, he's hovering over the ship. We think he's the leader; hasn't even fought yet.'

'Why are they here?'

'Usually it's the Dragonballs! But these guys are strong. Something in the ship's generating a lot of energy. It's giving them power and keeping us from getting through that shield.'

'Dragonballs?' Fain glanced at the battle as he spoke. The three Earthlings in the sky were being beaten senseless. Every blow, ever attempt at hurting the enemy seemed to take no toll. Something was indeed giving them power. Fain could sense it now, faintly sending Ki-energy from the ship to them.

The Android became suddenly angry. 'They destroyed my home. They burned the city and killed everyone while I was away. The others came too late! Damnit. God fucking DAMNIT!' He smashed a fist into a nearby tree, splintering it into hundreds of pieces. The Changeling approached followed by the Saiya-jin. He placed his silver-gray hand on #26's shoulder in comfort.

'I am Urzule. You are the first of my kind I have seen since my family days. Help us defeat Dartmafol brother and you will be honored around the world.'

'Isharla Nazuril, Urzule. I would be honored to fight at your side.'

  
  


Dartmafol

  
  


From behind them there was a tremendous crash. Dust and debris rose into the sky, billowing up from a large crater. One of the blue beasts floated high above, arms folded, laughing. Urzule turned back to the Saiya-jin.

'Sion. Help Kenstar. We'll take Dartmafol.' The Saiya-jin nodded and shot off in the direction of the crater. Urzule was clearly the leader. He seemed to have that air about him. The seeming confidence and fatherly quality good men gain when they lead. Fain was one to admire the sort. He had always aimed himself at having those noble and honorable qualities, although leadership was his with or without it, by birthright. 

They all reacted to the sudden spike in Ki above them a second too late. The blue flash of light engulfed them all. Searing hot energy tore at them, sending the in different directions. When it died down, and vision returned, the three Warriors were in a deep trench rimmed with burning and broken trees. They all rose slowly, glancing at each other. There was no need to see that Dartmafol, the leader of the invaders, was the source of the attack. 

Number 26 was the first in the air. He shot at the bulky blue villain. The Android sent a fist at the creature's face and found only air. Dartmafol had vanished. Fain located him almost instantly, but too late to warn the Android. Darmafol's palm smashed into his back, hard. From his palm erupted an enormous gout of blue Ki-energy, engulfing the Android and sending him rocketing to the ground. Before Fain could stop him, Urzule was on his way to the blue man. His fists flew in rapid succession as he screamed in rage. None landed.

In seconds, the Changeling was also on the ground, blood seeping from a wide gash on his shoulder. Fain met #26 as they both dashed to where Urzule lay. 'We must do this together.'

'And what do you suggest?' Questioned the Android, cynically.

'I will distract him. Take him from either side. Give him no chance. He is strong.' Fain replied quickly, automatically assuming a leadership role.

Number 26 looked disbelievingly at him. He did not seem to accept leadership from a stranger. But Urzule seemed to take it well. 'Do it.' He said simply, and pulled himself from the ground. As he did he saw the blast coming. 'NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!' He screamed. The three of them shot in different directions, prepared to take on the beast. Fain had no time to stop and marvel at how easily he fit in here. How quickly he fell into place and began working as a team with these strangers. The attack began...

He felt the heat of the explosion behind him. Debri rained down about him as he flew. After a second he turned and stared at the beast.

'FALL BEAST! FALL!!!!!' He yelled, and the bulky Darmafol turned his way just in time to see Fain turn his palms upwards and lift them to the sky. Blinding purple energy erupted from Fain's hands. The blast widened and tore at Dartmafol. The blue man put his arm forward and from it came a counter blast of blue Ki. The two beams met and a power struggle began. Fain instantly felt the immense power of the beast.

Then he realized... how could it be. He couldn't stop him. Fain should have been able to vaporize the creature. He was a Warrior of Ungol. He was stronger even than the Demon Shelob. How? But then it hit him. As Dartmafol's energy wave forced his own backwards, he realized that the Demon's magic had made him weak. He could not summon the energy even when he focused. Fain tried. He called on everything he had, every last ounce of Ki he had. And even then it didn't matter, he would be hit by the overwhelming power of Dartmafol in a second.

But just as he was about to be incinerated, the beast's beam vanished and there was an explosion. Fain turned to see Dartmafol hit the ground and crater. #26 had blocked the beasts blast, saving Fain, while Urzule hit him with a Ki-wave of his own. 'Finish it.... NOW!' Fain called as the Android and Changeling turned towards Dartafol.

'Ka... Meeeee....Haaaaaa....Meeeee...' The two began in unison. Fain was puzzled. They glanced at each other for a moment, as energy began to form between there palms, which were placed together at the wrists. 'HAAAAAAAAAAA!' The blue-purple energy that erupted from both of them was immense. In seconds the waves hit their mark. A dome of blue Ki rose from the impact, no doubt annihilating their enemy.

  
  


The Shield Falls

  
  


The dust cleared and the crater was revealed. The three Warriors looked on, expecting the signs of victory. And yet there, at the bottom of the crater was that which they feared. Dartmafol lived and it seemed that he was unharmed. 'You fail.' Called the beast in a gruff and repulsive voice. 'Now see your world die before your eyes. And once it is dead, I will have the Dragonballs.'

'Sheesh! You'd thing an evil alien would come to Earth for lunch or a souvenir every once and a while, huh?' Exclaimed #26 offhand. Fain and Urzule glanced at him... large drops of sweat appeared on both of their foreheads as they stared in openmouthed disbelief of the Android. Urzule shook his head and snapped out of it...

Dartmafol rose into the air and they braced for attack. But instead of attacking, the villain fled, rocketing for his ship. He passed through the energy barrier and was inside in a second. 'W-what do we do now?' Said the Android.

  
  


'So you know, younglings, at the same time all this was happening, Dartmafol's henchmen were fighting furiously with the other Warrior's of Earth. One was named Serenii and he fought against the Saiya-jins, Kenstar and Sion Almsay. And there was aslo Gamatfol, who fought the metallic Android, Mage Zero and his companion known only by the alias Electron.'

  
  


Gamatfol, at this point, had emerged victorious from his fight. Electron had been knocked unconscious, and Mage Zero was no where to be seen. They would later discover that the self-centered Android had fled the scene in defense of his own mechanical life. Serenii came to a crashing stop, result of a harsh axehandle from Sion. As Dartmafol fled, Kenstar abandoned his fight with Serenii. He flew swiftly after the beast, screaming in rage, only to be stopped by the shimmering dome of energy that blocked them from entering the ship.

It was then that Fain had an idea. 'If we focus our Ki on one part of the shield, all the energy should be drawn to defending that spot. It might open a hole, or form a weak spot.' The other two looked at him, then back at each other. #26 nodded at Urzule in agreement.

So the three strangers stood side by side. Each summoned there inner power, drawing it out in preparation. A fiery aura of black sprung up around Fain, encircling him, as he prepared himself. It took them only a minute. 'Kame....' The Earthlings began in unison. 'Hame....' Fain pointed at a spot on the shield, just opposite where Kenstar was trying to force his way through the shield. He brought his arms up, palms turned in, hands separated by a foot. 'Haaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!' 

The blue energy of the Kamehameha-wave lanced from the Earthling's palms and collided with the shield wall. At the same time, Fain sent a purple wave of Ki-energy rocketing in the same direction. A minute passed. Another. And a third. Kenstar was still outside and Urzule, Number 26, and Fain were growing weary. Another minute came and went, there energy was wavering, the light fading in and out. And then, just as they were at the point of collapsing, Kenstar's punch at the shield hit air. He fell through the hole and hit the metal hull of the vessel. Fain's beam died out first, then the Androids, and finally Urzule released his wave. The hole closed and they were left to wait as the Saiya-jin entered the vessel after Dartmafol.

Fain collapsed, his body still weak from his imprisonment...

  
  


Kenstar's Mysterious Victory

  
  


There was a roar, and a rush of wind. Fain's eyes fluttered open. Urzule knelt over him, but his head was turned away, towards the alien ship. A gout of flame came from it's lower hull. Another spurt of fire and then a roar. Fain kipped up to a crouch just in time to see the entire vessel shatter into thousands of pieces of flaming debris. The explosion was enormous. As the flame died, and the detritus ceased to rain down upon them they saw him. Kenstar, standing bent and bleeding near the center of the wreck. How he was alive, and how he had won they did not know. Yet victory was theirs. Fain noticed The bodies of Serenii and Gamotfol lying limp on the field. How had it all happened...

  
  


'Eventually, they find that the alien, Dartmafol had been given a crystal, called a Galeen by our people. The device channeled a nearly inexhaustible supply of Ki into Dartmafol and his men. When the thing was destroyed, there bodies simply gave out. Fain discovered a shard of the Galeen and recognized it instantly. There were only seven made, and they were scattered about the universe. However, it was reported that five had been destroyed, and the others were accounted for.'

'So! How'd they get it? Is this the end?'

'Ah, youngling! Such tact you have, little Zora. This is not the end. And it would spoil the story if I told you how they came by it. To tease you, however, I will tell you this much: they were not truly on Earth for the Dragonballs. Now...'

  
  


The remaining Warriors joined on the battlefield in victory. There was much talk and laughter as they nursed there wounds. Fain was briefly introduced to Kenstar, Electron, and Sion. But he did not join in there happiness. For Fain was truly alone. He was always alone. Urzule was the only to notice. The Changeling came to Fain, where he sat silently by the edge of trees. 'You are troubled?' He said, in a deep and rolling accent.

Fain looked up, 'I must have questions answered. Why am I here?'

'Ahh.' the ashen-gray colored Urzule replied, 'You seek the Kami then. He is the one whom can answer such a question.'

'Kami? I have never been a believer in Kami.' He paused, looking regretful, and then changed his mind. 'How may I find this Kami?'

'It will not be simple.' Began the Changeling....

  
  


-End-

To come: Fain's questions are answered and the story truly begins as he meets the Kami. Dalin Sumatin appears at the Tenkaichi Boudokai, where Fain and Earth's warriors gather to compete. And then things get bad as Aeon arrives with bad news for Fain.

  
  


AN2: Well, hope you like. Tell me what you thought and what you might like to see in the next installment (even if I already know exactly how it wil go down! In fact, I wrote the ending when I wrote the introduction). Characters not of my invention - Urzule, #26, Kenstar, Sion Almsay, Electron and Mage Zero.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
